snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronicles of Rathya
Chronicles of Rathya ' is a steampunk fantasy RP created and GM'd by sam4books. Based off of a fantasy series created by Samantha Thoms in the year 2006, it takes place in the fictional world of Rathya and chronicles the events after the end of a recent world war. The RP was created in 2010. *Out of Character Thread *In Character Thread *The RP is still running. The Story It is the year 1253yps. It has been ten years since the Sophya-Xephamor War had ended, a five hundred year conflict between Xephamor and Sophya following the Sophyan Onslaught, an event that nearly wiped out the eastern Orr-kin tribes. Such a war has been going on for so long that people essentially have forgotten the reasons for why it started. There were several theories related to this; the Xephamorians waged war against Sophya in defense of their Orr-kin allies, or it was a religious matter entirely and began after a religious dispute between the two parties that lead to the killing of a Sophyan priestess. Whatever the reasons, the Sophya-Xephamor War took a heavy toll on surrounding neighbors, costing acres of precious land, and countless money spent on the war effort. Eventually both nations would owe large sums of money to those who were help financing the war, plunging both of them into a period of great depression, aptly named the Dark Ages. This also became a time of Reconstruction and Technological Revolution, mainly with the rise of a relatively new nation, Mek, a nation born in the sky. The end of the war came as a surprise to many. A young girl who hailed from Zorron (a nation that was only seventy three years old at the time) had a major role in the end of the five hundred year war. According to the wise men of Xephamor, she was one of the two Man-kin born each generation who could speak with the Umbry, beings from Xephamorian lore. While her exact role in the signing of the Treaty of Armagon is unknown legends tell of her battle against the other “Umbry-ta” and how a thousand eyed monster covered the skies of Xephamor during the Battle at Armagon. While most people believed this to have been an illusion orchestrated by the girl herself, apparently the two opposing nations took it as a sign, putting aside their differences and signing the peace treaty. Both nations were dismayed to find that their troubles weren’t over and that they had to face the consequences for their selfish war. Their former allies turned against them, in favor of a new superpower which would soon become known as the Mekian Empire, one that promised to return economic stability to the world. A technological revolution commenced, and the Steam Age had begun. Airships and zeppelins appeared in the skies of a Rathya, robotic beings appear seemingly out of nowhere on the streets. Technology such as the radio and the telephone has been invented as well. But while most welcomed these new technologies, some wonder of the origins of the robotic beings. Logic had it that a Rathyan simply could not have created such beings, not without the help of magick. Mekians do not use magick, having denounced it at the end of the war, so the same question lingers on everyone’s minds; Where did the robotic beings come from? And it’s not only that. The capital city of Mek, Meka, has been a subject of inquiry ever since it was designed by Naveen Tinker in the year 1093yps. How can something so large stay afloat in the air? In the year 1250yps, a group of Xephamorians and Sophyans met in secret to form the Sulumbry, an organization of investigators whose mission is to figure out the secret behind Mek’s success. With the help of Rathya’s criminal underground, the Sulumbry have already spread their numbers throughout Rathya within the capitals of the key members of the Mekian Alliance. They are currently looking for more recruits to the anti-Mekian cause. A foreboding aura has filled the air, one that foretells of death and destruction. The fear of one is the fear of many: There may be another war on the horizon. The World Rathya is a world similar to ours in appearance. It is diverse in climate and terrain, with a similar circumference, and a relatively similar magnetic field. The planet is divided into 8 main nations: Sophya, Xephamor, Zorronia, Icilee, Orrlee, Faelee, Terrantula, and Mek. Between the lands of each nation, there are a number of territories shared amongst different nations depending on their locations. These lands were originally occupied by a number of other civilizations that disappeared during the Orr-kin Raids. About the RP ''"This RP is meant to be about a cast of completely different people forging their own destinies while exposing the secrets behind a major empire’s success. Think of it as an RP about unlikely heroes. You will be essentially creating the story, but I will guide you along the way. Keep in mind that your decisions will have a major impact on the plot. Even the littlest detail will become important. So keep in mind what character says and does throughout this RP. Every now and then I will through you guys some challenges, as well as side quests, and little fights. Your main quest will eventually be to find out the secrets behind the rise of the Mekian Empire, but it will NOT start that way (unless you want it to). Perhaps in the future there will be a glorious battle of some sort. Again, you will essentially be creating the story. It’s all up to you. Pre-made alliances with other characters are allowed in this RP, and are in fact encouraged. If I see any conflicting alliances, let’s just say I’ll be a very excited person. Also, characters with influence in Mekian politics are allowed, just not characters BORN in Mek. All I ask is that if your character does have some political influence, please don’t abuse it. I don’t want things to become unfair for the players. If things go well, I’ll have it so that you guys travel the entire planet, and create some side quests in separate nations. You are not limited to Mek folks, there’s an entire world out there just waiting to be explored. So don’t be shy! I know the RP seems complicated, but believe me you’ll have fun. Think of Rathya as a wide open sandbox, with your starting location in none other than Mek’s capital city itself!" '''~sam4books, GM CS Format *Name: (Be creative with your names, go wild and stuff. Rathya has a pretty weird way of spelling and pronouncing things anyways. Normal names like Bob and Mary also get mashed in all the weirdness, so don’t be afraid to use perfectly normal names either.) *Age: (Be reasonable. The minimal age a character can be is seventeen. No immortal beings please.) *Gender: (Male or Female) *Race: (Man-kin or Orr-kin. Man-kin are pretty much humans with a different name. Orr-kins are similar to the World of Warcraft Orcs except the male members of the species have horns growing from their skulls. Also, keep in mind these Orks are giants. The average height of an Ork is measured to be 9 feet tall. The women tend to be closer to Man-kin height, standing at an average of 7½ feet tall.) *Nationality: (Pick from the nations listed above, just no Mekians, simply because your character is not supposed to be from Mek. Be sure to understand your nation’s situation and viewpoint before you pick it as it will affect how others see your character and treat them. Also, if you’re character is of Gypsy decent, mention it here. Another thing to remember is that most Orks would have come from Orlee, but given the country’s current situation it is very well possible for an Ork to be of other nationalities. They would just be treated as immigrants. So if you want to have an Orr-kin who’s from Sophya, go right ahead.) *Standing: (Are you for the Mekian Empire, or against it? Are you neutral? Do you even care?) *Profession/Role: (What puts food on the table. What you do for a living is as important as your nationality in the way that people view you. Some characters will treat you with respect, while others will outright mock you and spit on your path. Your profession will also be a part of your reasoning for entering the gates of Meka.) *Appearance: (Be descriptive. If you’re playing as a male Orr-kin describe how many horns you character has and what they’re shaped like. Tell the GM your character’s skin color. Not all Man-kin should be Caucasian, and not all Orks will be green skinned. Tell the GM how your character styles his or her hair. Does your character even have hair? How tall is your character? How much do they weigh? Do they keep themselves clean or do they smell and look like rats? If your character has any distinguished features such as false teeth, a scar, piercings, describe all of this to the GM in detail. Keep in mind your character’s nationality when describing their appearances. Most characters should have appearances based off of their country’s geological location and climate. Clothing and accessories should be very descriptive as well. Who knows, the GM may want to draw some characters. Though if you need to use pictures, she okay with that, but she does prefer a written description.) *Weapons/Equipment: (List anything your character carries on their person here. Rathyan technology is mainly steampunk based, made of materials such as bronze and iron. So it is possible for your character to carry steam powered technology even though your character will need a good reason for it. Everyday items like spectacles and wallets should be listed here. If your character NEEDS to have robots, make sure they are on friendly terms with the Mekians since robotics is mainly a Mekian thing and are not used by any other nation with the exception of Icilee. You won’t have your own personal robots unless you bought it from a Mekian merchant. Gave detail to your equipment’s descriptions. They should reflect your characters social standing as well as their role. A high ranking, rich man would have something far more elegant and expensive than a pity commoner, but also more powerful. The GM will be certain to tell you if your equipment is far too powerful, in the meantime be creative. Rathyans will still be inventing a bunch of new things during this era that are out of the ordinary.) *Personality: (The GM expect some colorful characters. Talk about how your characters would react to certain situations as well as their likes and dislikes. Are they cowardly? Brave? Cunning? Cold-hearted? Fun? Please don’t give her any Mary Sue type characters here.) *Magick: (Pretty much your character’s powers. While most nations are denouncing magick, it doesn’t necessarily mean that characters with magical powers won’t be allowed. You guys are just going to have to be wary of who you reveal your powers to and how. The GM is pretty lenient with powers since she never established much power limitations for this world, only classifications. There are three classifications of power: Psychic, Arcanic, and Elemental. Psychic powers are exactly as they sound, they’re just psychic powers. Psychics are mostly found in industrial nations such as Icilee, Zorron, and Mek. They can also be found in nations such as Xephamor and Sophya. But really, psychics are everywhere, and seem to be the associated with the middle class a lot. Plus it must be noted that most people don’t even CONSIDER Psychic powers a form of magick, and yet it is STILL under that category. Arcane based powers are mainly found in places like Xephamor, Sophya, and Icilee. The arcane is divided into two subcategories; Black and White. Xephamorians are known to use black magic while Sophyans use white. Citizens of Icilee like to go both ways, but going both ways in Xephamor and Sophya is not uncommon either. Arcanic powers are often associated with the rich and powerful since they more or often require spellbooks or magical artifacts. Elementalism is the most common form of magick and elementalists are found everywhere in Rathya. Countries that favor elementalists include Icilee, Falee, Orlee, and Terrantula. Elementalism is also mainly a Gypsy thing. This form of magick should reflect one’s birthplace respectively. There are certain powers that are forbidden in this RP, including time manipulating abilities of any kind, as well as abilities that let you control other people’s minds and/or body. The GM will inform you when your abilities are too much.) *Hobbies: (What does your character do in their spare time? These will essentially be your characters skills and talents, and who knows? Maybe your character’s strange hobbies will become important as the story progresses.) *History: (Your character’s past interactions will become important to the storyline as the RP progresses. Describe them here, particularly what lead to your character getting a ride to Meka, and what shaped your character into the person he/she is today. Be as descriptive as you need to be, although it must be known that description is not required. However, the more detail you give, the greater the chances that your side quest you should have one is completed. If you want this part of the CS to be completely shrouded in mystery, just PM the GM it. Keep in mind that you’re going to have to reveal your character’s history eventually…) *Theme: Because every character needs a theme song. Accepted Characters Player Characters *Landgrave B. Slater - Slipslash *Latoiur Banzif - Redsnow *Jeggred Nalaar - Cheesemore *Kharrighan Loreley - Akaine *Sora'oso Enta'rion - soraos21 *Leon Borren - Mastermind001 *Alimbur Sang - TheLivingCouch *San'kau Hazards - Kemious *Mork’akathn(Mork) - NeoWarrior7 *Arya Agnetha Alaula - NeoWarrior7 *Radia Stelan Evanres - Acktoo *Xavier Arkit - SoulScavenger *Russel Summers (Windchill) - Musicmac *Nitori Hydreland - Zako *Mykhailo Caspari - mute_soul Non-Player Characters *Isaak Hue - Investigator for the Sulumbry Rules and Regulations -NO time manipulation or body/mind controlling powers are allowed in this RP. -NO God-modding whatsoever, or saying you took down a PC or NPC down in one hit. Just because this is mainly an interactive RP, doesn't mean NPCs will go down easily. Your character should not be all powerful, flaws are important. -Characters born in Meka are restricted to the GM, mainly because ALL player characters would have just been arriving in Meka. -NO futuristic technology. The sort that can be found in most Sci-Fi series like Star Wars, Star Trek, Stargate, etc. Rathyan technology is PURELY steampunk. And even though there's flying cities and talking robots, Rathya is STILL primitive in nature. -Be courteous. The GM does not want any drama in the OOC unless its the friendly sort. If people are going to outright fight inside the OOC, she states that she will give out consequences, which she claims to not want to do. She asks that people don't tear each other apart, no matter how much you dislike a player. -NO sex scenes. Romances are fine as long as you don't get carried away. The GM would like to keep this rated PG-13 for obvious reasons. Apparently, she has seen just how much of a nuisance people going overboard can be. -NO autohits. Give the player a chance to react. It is only common RP courtesy. -NO ping-pinging. While the player response rate is generally a free-for-all, The GM stated that she does not want to read the interactions of only two players all on one page, and apparently neither do other people. It can get a bit annoying. She asks that players please respond within reason. -The GM usually give players a week to idle before chewing them out over it. If you have a valid reason for being idle for over a week, please inform the GM about it via PM, and she will see what she can do to make sure that your character is not thrown out of the loop. You we then be given as much time as you feel possible until you can post again. -If a person breaks any of the above rules, or are idle for too long, he/she will be sent a first warning via PM. If a person fails to explain why they are idle/still remain idle without giving a reason for idleness or continue to break the above rules, they will be given a second warning. If a third warning is issued your character will be removed from the game via death. - HAVE FUN. Category:RPs